A Year Overdue
by BILLYKAPLAN666
Summary: Daryl/Glenn. .:. "Daryl, a soldier who has spent over a year overseas with the troops to fight in the war, is finally coming home to his boyfriend Glenn. Daryl/Glenn, Military AU." .:. Kinkmeme fill. Explicit sexual content.


Daryl's head was spinning with anticipation as he watched the trees pass outside his window. He appeared oddly calm though, slouched in his seat on the bus with his head pressed against the glass. In every sign he swore he saw his boyfriend's name; in every car, his boyfriend's face. But Glenn was at home, waiting for him, like Daryl had asked him to do.

_Why can't I just come pick you up?_, his voice was still so distant no matter how close he got to the phone.  
><em>Because I want you see you at home, that's why.<em>  
><em>Okay<em>, he didn't even question him, Glenn just trusted. _I love you_.  
><em>I love you so much<em>.  
><em>Come home soon<em>?  
><em>I'll be there<em>.

His eyes closed as he envisioned the man's face. His pale flesh, his lean figure. His innocence, replacing the horrors of war. The very sinful area he was leaving behind. Miles were being put between him and the hell he endured but it didn't seem like enough. He'd picked up baggage while overseas and it was the kind you couldn't drop unless you took a bullet to the brain. _No_, that wasn't an option. His eyes shot open as the bus came to a stop.

This was his street.

All thoughts of choosing another path had fled his mind. Grabbing his duffle bag and swinging it over his shoulder, he exited the bus and listened as it pulled away behind him. It was a rewarding sound; he'd been on that hunk of metal for hours. His feet carried his weight to his familiar home, leading up the sidewalk. He slowed his pace once his only reason to live came into view.

Glenn pushed the front door open calmly, keeping his eyes on his approaching boyfriend.

"Hey," the slightly shorter man breathed, wringing his hands together underneath a towel. He'd just finished doing dishes and thankfully their kitchen's lone window faced the road. His heart had dropped as soon as he could hear the high-pitched screeching of the bus's brakes.

"Hi," Daryl dropped his bag the moment he was close enough to Glenn. His arm involuntarily wrapped around the Korean's waist and his free hand found its way to the nape of his head, bringing him in closer for the kiss he'd been waiting a year to give him. His lips molded to the other's, trembling at how familiar it felt. "I love you," he pulled away just long enough to gasp. "God, I love you."

He felt the other smile into the kiss that followed. "C'mere," he began walking backwards through the doorway. "I'll show you how much I love you."

Glenn had planned it out since the day Daryl departed. He didn't have any champagne, candles, or rose petals to spread out over the bed, but he had his body and that was the only thing Daryl seemed to have a want for. He was okay with the simplicity of things, the pure yearning and wanting and lusting.

"I missed those hands," Glenn whispered once their bodies were spread out over the bed, bare and entwined in each other. Their fingers were laced together, which was more fulfilling for both of them than could be imagined.

Glenn began tracing the new scars along his tanned skin. They all told a story and as he touched him he wondered what they were. His attention was snapped back to their shared moment as Daryl hissed under his breath at the feeling, as if Glenn were branding his skin with his fingertips. He certainly felt hot enough to do so.

Daryl couldn't take it anymore and flipped their bodies over, Glenn now underneath Daryl with his legs wrapped around his waist. But the man wasn't moving, he was just staring down at him. Taking in his features, staring at the body he'd been away from too long.

Glenn lifted his ass higher as if in offering. "_Please_?" He'd gotten impatient over the last year and couldn't wait any longer.

His large hand found its way to Glenn's sternum, dragging it down his stomach until he was running his light touch along his member. Daryl knew all too well that even just this could send the other reeling, and he took advantage of it. Glenn could barely breathe as he pushed his taut flesh up against Daryl's need, trying to seduce him as much as he could to make him move. All the teasing and touching had them both harder than they'd ever been.

"I love you," the brunette choked in response, pressing the crown to his entrance until it slowly pushed in. Glenn's attempts worked; he was going to give him what wanted, what he needed. What they _both_ needed. In one continuous moan from Glenn, he pushed into him until he couldn't anymore. Their current position had them both feeling complete. All those empty nights were worth something now.

"Ffff-.. fu-.. _fuck_," Daryl panted. His slow, deep thrusts were being matched with Glenn's bucking hips. They were both slick with sweat after being on that bed for almost an hour, sliding off each other as they embraced tighter and tighter. It was almost frustrating how Daryl couldn't get a good grip on Glenn, but it fueled his arousal tenfold.

"Cum, baby. Cum for me," Glenn groaned, wrapping his hand around his own need and pumping quickly.

That gesture and that gesture alone caused him to lose it. Watching the man jerk himself off, he could only muster enough concentration on his voice to whimper Glenn's name, shuttering into an orgasm that had him collapse on top of him.

Glenn's hardon gushed between both of them, while Daryl's filled him with its warmth. Moans escaped from the both of them as they slowed their motions until they were moving only slightly, exhausted and aching.

* * *

><p>The sound of showering rain hitting everything outside was soothing. Daryl had his head pressed to Glenn's chest, listening to the only song he craved to hear.<p>

"It's raining," Glenn breathed almost silently. "And your bag's still outside."

"Don't matter," he placed a kiss to his neck, "I got all I need right here."


End file.
